Just when you think you know somebody!
by PhoebeTribbiani
Summary: Please read and review! All tips and suggestions welcome!
1. Just when you think you know somebody!

**Joey wakes up to someone pounding on his door, he gets up rubbing his eyes. He slowly walks over to the door still half asleep. He opens it up and sees Phoebe standing there, she's just staring at the floor.**

**"Pheebs, are you ok?"**

**She slowly looks up as one tear starts to fall down her cheek, then another, then another. She walks in collapsing into Joey's arms.**

**"Phoebe what's going on?!"**

**Joey slowly sinks down to the floor while he continues to hold her. He had never seen her like this before.**

**"What happened? You're shaking!"**

**Phoebe looks up at Joey,**

**"I...I came home...and..."**

**The more she tried to talk the more she broke down. Joey stands her up and walks her in and sits her down on his couch.**

**"Can you please tell me what happened? You've got me so worried, I've never seen you like this please talk to me!"**

**As she continued to shake and shiver, Joey grabs the blanket that was laying on the couch and covers her up and just holds her.**

**"Pheebs, can you...Pheebs?"**

**He looks down and sees that she fell asleep. He slides a little to the left and Phoebe lowers her head to his chest.**

**Joey whispers,**

**"Ok Phoebe, when you wake up, you're telling me what happened!"**

**He kisses her on her head and falls asleep.**

**The next morning Joey wakes up and sees that Phoebe is no longer sitting on the couch near him. He slowly sits up and glances over to his kitchen seeing Phoebe sitting there looking at something in her hands. He gets up and slowly walks over to her placing his hand on her shoulder as he goes over to the other side of the counter to sit across from her.**

**"Morning Pheebs...what are you looking at?!"**

**Phoebe looks at Joey and gives a small smirk, slamming the item on the counter.**

**"It's my wedding ring!"**

**Joey's heart sank, he picked up the ring placing it to the side, and returning his hands to grab Phoebe's.**

**"I tried asking you last night what happened, but you couldn't get the words out. Can you please tell me now what's going on?"**

**"Yeah I can tell you!"**

**She stands up and paces back and forth in his living room.**

**"Well, I had a short day at the massage parlor so I went to go to a karaoke bar with Monica and Rachel. I called Mike letting him know I was going to be home late and for him not to wait up. Sooo, once we got there I realized that I hadn't seen Mike for awhile and I knew he had some free time, and I thought that with me having a early day that we should spend some time together..."**

**Phoebe started to feel herself becoming emotional again so she takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down.**

**Joey quickly gets up and goes over to her.**

**"It's ok Pheebs, if you don't want to tell me it's ok, I don't want to see you get upset again!"**

**Phoebe walks back over to the couch and sits down.**

**"No it's alright Joey, I think if I say it it might help!"**

**Joey joins her on the couch putting his arm around her.**

**"So after I left the bar I drove back home and I was so happy to spend some time with my husband. I finally got home around 6 or 7...I don't even remeber. And then when I went to go walk in the door was locked, which was weird because it's only ever locked when we go to sleep. So I figured he might've been taken a nap, I go in quietly and head to the bedroom to surprise him and well, I was the one that got the..."**

**Joey quickly stands up in anger.**

**"NO! YOU BETTER NOT SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO SAY!"**

**Phoebe starts to cry again and just nods her head.**

**Joey becomes furious and grabs his coat and his car keys.**

**She quickly stands up and runs to him.**

**"Please Joey don't!"**

**"No, you stay here I'll be right back, I just want to go have a talk with him...that's all!"**

**"Ok, I trust you...Joey wait!"**

**He turns around and looks at her.**

**"What?!"**

**"Thank You!"**

**He walks over to her and puts his hand on the side of her face.**

**"I am so sorry this happened and I PROMISE you that it will never happen again!"**

**He walks away and leaves, he gets to his car still infuriated with what Phoebe told him. He takes off racing as fast as he can to Phoebe's place. Once he gets there he goes to her apartment and knocks on the door. He folds his arms and waits, after a few minutes Mike opens the door.**

**"Oh it's you, what the hell do you want?!"**

**Mike leaves the door open and heads for the kitchen.**

**Joey laughs and lets himself in, slamming the door behind him!**


	2. You deserve better!

**Joey sits down on the couch.**

**"So, Mike let's have a chat!"**

**Mike turns around looking at Joey.**

**"Yeah, just make yourself at home!"**

**He says as he goes into the fridge and grabs a beer and starts to drink it.**

**"So what is so important that you need to talk about that made you invite yourself inside of my house?!"**

**Joey gets up and goes over to Mike, grabbing the beer from his hands and throwing it up against the wall.**

**"Ok Mike, you better have a pretty damn good explanation for what you did to Phoebe! You promised her when you guys got married that you would never do what you did! And don't you remember our little chat about what happens if you ever hurt her"**

**Mike walks out from the kitchen heading to pick up the mess from the bottle.**

**"Yeah I remember, but I think what happened is between me and Phoebe!"**

**Joey grabs him by the arm when he walks by.**

**"No, now it's between you and me! You're just lucky that I promised Phoebe I wasn't going to hit you."**

**"Haha, you wouldn't hit me even if you didn't promise Phoebe anything, besides she'd believe anything anyone promises anyway!"**

**Joey gets up laughing.**

**"You know what Mike, when I first met you I thought you were cool, and I was so happy for you and Phoebe. Now I know that she defiantly does not deserve you. I think it'll be best for you especially if you just packed up you stuff and got out!"**

**Just as Joey heads for the door he stops when he hears Mike mumble something.**

**"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't quite hear that...what did you say?!"**

**"I said that you're not Phoebe's husband...I am and I still have a say with what happens with our marriage. And if I still want Phoebe and Constantine I will!"**

**"Constantine?!'**

**Joey asks with a laugh.**

**"Well that's original I guess!"**

**"It's more original then 'Phoebe'!"**

**"Wow, NOTHING is more original than Phoebe, ok? She is the best person ever and any guy would be lucky to have her! And you have no idea how much you just screwed up buddy, Phoebe would never go back to you!"**

**"She is...oh what a minute, I see what's going on...you have a thing for Phoebe don't you?!"**

**"So what if I do? Hmm? If I was ever so lucky to be with her I would treat her so much better then you ever have or would!"**

**"I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you, if you leave now I wont call the police because of you threatening me, I'll keep seeing Constantine and Phoebe, and Phoebe will just have to deal with it. Because well, she's the best I've ever had considering she's been with enough guys to give her plenty of experience if you know what I mean!"**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean!"**

**Joey turns around to leave then quickly turns back punching Mike as hard as he could knocking him out.**

**"THAT WAS FOR PHOEBE..."**

**He heads for the door slowly looking back at Mike on the floor.**

**"Well I feel better!"**

**He leaves shutting the door behind him and he goes to his car. He gets in and just sits there, a part of him felt bad because he knew that he promised Phoebe that he wouldn't hit him, but he couldn't help it. He starts the car and takes off back to his place.**

**Phoebe is sitting in the chair in Joey's living room watching a movie, when she hears the door open. She turns around and sees Joey slowly walk in with his head down, she gets up and goes to him.**

**"How'd it go?!"**

**Joey didn't say anything and just walks over to his bedroom. Phoebe grabs him by the hand to stop him but notices that his knuckles were all red and they were bleeding.**

**"Joey...you promised that..."**

**"Pheebs, I'm sorry, I really wasn't planning on hitting him I swear, it's just he said something that angered me!"**

**"What did he say?"**

**"It doesn't matter, I'm just sorry I broke that promise to you, I'm sorry I did what I said I wasn't going to do!"**

**He turns around to look at Phoebe and he holds her by the shoulders and looks into her eyes.**

**"But I'm NOT sorry that I hit him, and I'm NOT sorry for knocking him out cold!"**

**He walks away to go to the bathroom to get something for his hands.**

**"Joey wait...you knocked him out?!"**

**"Yes Phoebe and I'm sorry!"**

**"Well, next time you plan on hitting Mike, could you make sure that I'm there to see it?"**

**Joey turned around confused.**

**"You mean you're not..."**

**"No Joey I'm not...while you were gone I started to think about the smug look he had on his face when I walked in, like he didn't even care how much he hurt me and all I wanted to do was go down there and hit him myself! So thank you for hitting him for me, now let's go take care of your hand, sit here and I'll grab some bandages and stuff from your bathroom!"**

**Joey goes over to the chair and sits down, a few moments later Phoebe returns with the bandages and some antibiotics. She cleans up the cuts and wraps up his hand.**

**"Thank you Phoebe..."**

**Phoebe stands up and looks at the floor.**

**"No, thank you for everything, thank you for being here with me last night while I was upset. Thank you for being so awesome to me, and maybe in some way I deserved what Mike..."**

**Joey quickly gets up and stands in front of Phoebe, he puts his hand on her chin lifting her head up.**

**"Phoebe, you'll always deserve any kind of awesomeness that you can get, or any kind of love for that matter, and there's no way in HELL you deserved what Mike did to you!"**

**Phoebe gives a soft smile while she gazes into Joey's eyes.**

**"Joey I just want you to know..."**

**Joey puts his hand on Phoebe's cheek.**

**"Shh!"**


End file.
